User blog:Scarly/Eternal Equinox: Epilogue
Epilogue The Battle Above Seattle As I left the bowling alley, shouting a goodbye to Tommy, rain clouds began to form in the skies. Tommy's a alright guy. He usually lets me hang out in the bowling alley after it closes, I think he might suspect that I'm a vampire. I couldn't frickin' care less, if he did know, I just like talking to him, because he reminds me of my brother Tori. I don't for one minute regret my decision to leave Forks, I probably would have gone frickin' insane, if I had stayed there. Or probably killed Gary Stewart, and gone on a blood lust rage. It was quiet tonight, too quiet. Walking through the cold rainy streets of Seattle, I knew something was up. Some dumbass had been stalking me for three blocks. I couldn't give a crap who or what they are, but if they don't get lost, I'll have to tear them a new one. Outside a bakery, some guy landed in front of me - ironic since I nearly got killed behind a bakery by the assholes that murdered my family back in Forks. He wore sunglasses, but I could see the puzzled expression on his face. "Hey kid, want a new life?" he asked. He was clearly a vampire. I could tell, because I couldn't smell the sweet scent of blood. "Pass, Asshole. I can just about tolerate this one," I informed him. He lunged at me, trying to grab me, but I dodged out of his way, and punched him right in the face, sending him flying half way across the street. I smirked at him, as I let my human image fade away. "You're one of them...." he accused. I couldn't give a crap who he was talking about, I turned away, and began running through the streets. The asshole pounced at me, sending me flying into an abandoned store front. I got up, and crouched in the attack stance. This asshole was soo frickin' asking for an ass kicking. I leaped at him, aiming a kick at his head, he stumbled back, probably not expecting it. I climbed up a lamppost, crouching at the top, as the dumbass did the same thing on the opposite side of the road. I glared at him. He probably glared back at me, it's frickin' hard to tell, through those sunglasses. As I jumped up onto a nearby building, I heard him come after me. The frickin' asshole was so getting that ass-kicking, once I could get away from any humans that could get hurt. There was a apartment block nearby, so I jumped over onto a balcony, to make my way to the roof. The dumbass grabbed my ankle, when I reached the fifth floor. I kicked him in the face with my other foot, making him fall down to a balcony below us. I'll have to remember to send the people that live in this building an apology gift or something, for wrecking a couple of balconies. For a couple of seconds, I thought I was in the clear, when I reached the tenth floor balcony, but no such frickin' luck. He caught up with me, and he'd brought someone with him. Both of them caught up with me on the roof, I was out numbered. That was, until someone jumped over from a nearby apartment building. This person I knew, Sakura, I met her on my first day in Seattle. She was out hunting, and had mistaken me for a human. When she realised that I wasn't, she let me stay in her apartment with her. Our apartment, was in the building she just came from. "I'll distract the short guy," Sakura said, casting a quick glance at me. "Good, because I've staked a claim on Blondie," I replied. Both me and my stalker leaped at each other, and crashed into each other in the air. He landed on me, smacking my head into the roof. Yep, another frickin' apology gift to buy. I threw him off me, and jumped after him. Because of the rain, we both slipped, and plummeted down the side of the building, landing on a multi-storey carpark. I jumped up onto my feet, to find the asshole was gone. I knew he was still there, I could hear him. There was a noise, near a black BMW, so I ran towards it. He jumped out from behind it, and jumped at me, colliding against me, with that much force that my head smashed a big crack along the tarmac. I kicked him off me again, and made a run for it, I stopped for a few seconds to pick up a chunk of tarmac, and threw it at him, to make sure he followed. The gap from the carpark to the next building was pretty big, I just about made it, when I grabbed hold of the fire escape. Dumbass chased me, right across the rooftops of the city, from time to time, I'd stop, to let him get closer to toy with him. Our chase ended at the docks. I stood there, facing him. We ran towards each other, trying to throttle each other, because of the puddles, we both slipped and plunged into the water. That's where I lost him. When I surfaced, I noticed that the sun was starting to raise, and he was nowhere in sight. Sakura was waiting for me, when I climbed out of the water, up onto the docks. "Cody, you alright?" Sakura asked, sounding concerned. "Yeah, Asshole didn't do any damage to me," I replied. "Did you manage to get any blood last night?" Sakura asked, as we began our run back to the apartment. "No. I was about to head out to the mountains, when that Asshole attacked," I told her. "I think you still got a couple of flasks of deer blood in the fridge," Sakura said, trying to remember. "Good, 'cause I ain't frickin' drinking human blood," I replied. "What is so bad about human blood anyway? It's so good." "You don't want to know," was all I could say. I never did tell Sakura what happened in Forks, or why I had to leave the way I did. As far as Sakura knew, I stayed in Forks for a while, then moved on. She didn't even know that I was considered a new born vampire. Category:Blog posts